You Asked For It
by purecraziness
Summary: Season 4: Episode 16 - "Lohkay" - You know there just had to be a story about Deeks being a stripper. Collaboration with oranfly.


Actually got an idea from the most recent episode, figured I'd follow the bandwagon. Thanks to **oranfly** for helping me so much with the story. The M-rated part is all hers, not mine. Enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

Gosh, he just had to tell her that he was once a stripper – wait, exotic dancer. Big difference. Well, at least that's what he tries to tell himself. At the time he actually worked as a dancer, it all ended the same way, which was him just standing on the stage with money tucked in his underwear. So, when it actually comes down to determining if he was a stripper or exotic dancer, there really is not a damn difference. He should have just lied to her whether she said he could or not. She would never know anyways. But, he knew he did wrong by reading her "memoir" and so he figured he owed her one. Humiliating himself is something he does often so it's not that big of a deal with telling his partner a deep and dirty secret. Seeing her reaction was pretty hilarious, he admits. Even down to her tucking a few ones in his pockets was all pretty enjoyable for him. How could it not be?

It's their usual Friday night routine, some kind of food with drinks while watching some pointless television show. He is steadily watching some crazy show, but all she can do is look over at him. She can't help the massive grin that is spread across her face. Her partner used to be a freaking stripper! Going from exotic dancer to public defender and finally to being a cop, she wonders what other crazy jobs he has had.

He can feel her eyes on him and knows she has some stupid smile on her face. He turns to look at her, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm still waiting on that dance I paid you for," she says.

"Paid me for...? You - you mean that three dollars you gave me? That amount didn't get very far in my dances, Princess," he says with a mischievous smile. He gets up to head to the kitchen and grabs two more beers, putting them on the coffee table. Standing there with his hands crossed over his chest, "Tell you what...you really want a dance? I'll let you experience even more of my awesomeness, but you have to do something in return."

She knows she should just ignore this game they are playing, but she really does want to know what he used to be like. She hesitantly gives in, "And what would that be?

"You have to give me a dance in return. Obviously, you won't be as amazing as me, but whatever. A dance is a dance."

She laughs at his request, knowing he would never try to follow through with it. He surely wouldn't be able to last. So, she nods her head in agreement. _This is going to be good_, she thinks.

He grabs the remote and turns off the television, taking his phone out of his pocket and turning on some music along the way. He really didn't think she would agree to this, hoped she wouldn't._ "God, this is going to be awkward"_ runs through his head a few times before he slowly walks towards her. That huge smile is back on her face and she can't help but start laughing when he heads her way. He begins sliding his shirt off his body, swaying his hips the whole time. He looks down at the floor while starting to unbuckle his belt, but then he hears her go quiet. Not knowing what to expect, he looks up at her, and she just looks stunned, not knowing what to say or do. She is just staring at his hands, seeming to be memorized. He has to chuckle, he actually has his partner shocked.

"Deeks, uh wha – what are you doing?" she stammers, still not looking up at him.

He looks into her eyes and sees them turn a darker shade than normal. He knows what he is doing to her. Although, he really didn't expect this kind of reaction that he is receiving. He grins, "You wanted a show, I'm giving you the full show." Then, he slides out of his shoes before wiggles out of his pants, standing only in his boxers.

She doesn't know how to react. She didn't think she would be the one to react this way. She figured he would have this kind to reaction to her dance if he even was able to go through with it. Her eyes are still deadlocked on his abs even when he's bent down in front of her. His arms are next to her shoulders and placed on the back of the couch, trapping her where she sits.

"Go ahead Kensi, you know you want to," he teases.

"What? No!" she tries to deny it.

He moves back a little and grabs both her hands, placing them on his bare chest. She knows the heat is rising to her cheeks. Why the hell did she agree to this? She wanted it to be a joke, but it's turned into something completely different.

He slowly leans back in next to her ear, "Do it, sweetheart," he says seductively before biting her ear.

She gasps before forcefully pushing against his chest, knocking him to stand back up. She quickly gets up and shoves him back down onto the couch before straddling his legs. There is nothing slow about this, no denying the lust in each other's eyes.

Their mouths clash together and the fire that was slowly burning in each of them erupted into large licking flames through their bodies as their mouths moved together and tongues dueled. Deeks was torn between running his fingers through her hair and caressing the curves of her body and finally settled on the curves. The hair could happen later or after, but at this moment he needed to feel all of her and mark his brand into her skin so she would remember that she was his alone. His hands started up on the backs of her shoulders before feeling down so that his thumbs were facing her front and his fingers on her back. He used his thumbs to quickly swipe across the tops of her breast and she parted from with a gasp, thrusting the rest of her body into him and his hands. Even if her mind was warring with what they were doing, there was no doubt in his mind that her body wanted this just as much as his.

Deeks took advantage of their temporary parting to tear her buttoned shirt open and peel it from her body.

"Heeeeey!" Kensi started to whine, but then he'd managed to unsnap her bra and his lips were kissing at the newly exposed flesh. "Ooooooooh"

Deeks grinned into the soft flesh as he nibbled, kissed, and tasted his partner, working his way to her already erect nipples.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeks," Kensi whined, her fingers knotted in his hair and trying to move his lips to where she wanted them the most. Without hesitation he enveloped the peak of her left breast and twirled his tongue around it. Kensi rewarded him with a wanton whimper that made him go from half-mast to painfully full in a matter of seconds. Her hips ground into his with abandon, giving them a taste of friction to take things up a notch.

"You need to be wearing much less, princess," Deeks murmured, switching to chaste kisses across her chest so they could think enough to strip before continuing.

Kensi hesitantly got to her feet before yanking her yoga pants and red lace panties and for a second Deeks was sad that he wouldn't get to enjoy the view of her in the lacy garment but then she was naked and the taste of regret was gone. His jaw dropped and he silently gaped at her, taking in every lightly tanned inch of her curves and soft skin. When he looked up to her face again she was grinning cockily down at him.

"Like what you see?" Kensi purred and his arousal gave a painful jolt at the tone in her voice.

Deeks quickly got to his feet and shoved the last garment between the two of them off and to the floor and this time she was at a loss for words. He chuckled before grasping her by the hips and hoisting her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips and he could feel her wet center sliding against his arousal with every move either of them made. Deeks groaned into her mouth as they kissed with abandon and he attempted to get them closer to her bedroom. He made it as far as the wall just outside of her bedroom door before he couldn't take the sweet torture of it anymore. Pressing her into the wall, he paused a moment to lock eyes with her, accepting her nod as an approval before he angled his hips back before thrusting himself into her with one smooth motion.

Kensi's head flew back into the wall as she cried out in pleasure. Time stood still for a moment as their gazes were drawn together again.

"Don't you dare stop now," Kensi half threatened and begged under her breath.

"Wouldn't dream of it, hot cakes," Deeks responded cheekily.

"Hot cakes, really?!" Kensi whined, but then his hips pulled back before driving back into her and she lost all memory of the endearment. "God, Deeks, faster…"

Unable to deny her this and just praying to whoever was listening that he could last long enough to make this worth her while. Kensi clung to him her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her ankles interlocked, riding out his pace and unable to muffle her cries of pleasure.

"Come on, baby," Deeks groaned between thrusts. "I wanna hear you scream my name."

Kensi was already so close, but hearing those words from her partner sent her careening over the edge of sanity and into bliss.

"DEEEEKS!" She couldn't hold back the scream of his name. Of course she'd called it out many times in her mind when he wasn't there to bring her pleasure, but he didn't need to know that.

He slowed his pace to prolong her pleasure until he could feel her almost slipping from their position.

"We're just getting started here," Deeks grinned cheekily at her, feeling more confident since he hadn't finished before her.

Kensi gave a short laugh and Deeks groaned when this caused her to tighten around him.

"No laughing," Deeks fought the urge to begin moving again.

"K, but I think I owe you a dance," Kensi grinned, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before relaxing her grip on him.

"I think we can just put an IOU in place for that," Deeks murmured, tightening his hold on her. "I had other things in mind just now."

"Like…?" Kensi couldn't keep the smile off her face. This was real, because not only were they talking like they always did, she could also feel him inside of her and she wondered at his restraint. She wanted to test this restraint. Clenching her interior muscles, Kensi rolled her body against his and tightened her legs around him. Deeks stopped short of a breath as her body sent bright stars of white to the edge of his vision.

"K-Kens…" Deeks groaned, gripping her hips a little tighter.

"Hmmmmmm?" Kensi murmured, rolling her body again.

"If you…" Deeks groaned and dropped his forehead to the wall beside her head.

"Deeks, take me to bed," Kensi whispered into his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.

"Yes, ma'am," Deeks groaned, pulling her away from the wall and then finishing the distance to her bedroom and then bed. He sat on the edge before pulling them back enough so they were completely on the mattress and leaving her on top.

Kensi didn't wait long to begin riding him with quick flicks of her hips between circles and rolls that left Deeks breathless and murmuring her name. Soon she began to feel her own peak building deep in her core and her pace increased. With one last rise and drop of her hips her name burst past her partner's lips and this set off her own orgasm.

"Deeeeeks…" she moaned his name, her hips jerking forward a few last times before she collapsed onto his chest, snuggling her head between his neck and shoulder. "That was some dance," Kensi mumbled tiredly.

Deeks chuckled and then wrapped his arms around her middle to keep her close and still. "I think I'd be okay giving you one any time you'd like if this is the kind of payment I get after. And don't think that I won't forget about you owing me a dance."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kensi smiled lazily, repeating his words from earlier.


End file.
